This invention relates generally to articulated beds, and in particularly to articulated beds of the type which may be adjusted to facilitate sexual intercourse between two people supported upon the bed.
The Applicant is aware of the following patents:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,351,166; 1,274,851; 1,372,802; 3,611,453; 3,503,084; United Kingdom 7871--1913.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an articulated bed.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide an articulated bed having a plurality of components the relative heights of which may be adjusted to facilitate sexual intercourse between two people supported upon the bed.